Efforts will be divided into three different aspects of the project. We have undertaken the synthesis of beta-(p-nitrophenyl)-D-galactofuranoside to use as a synthetic substrate in the quantitative assay of galactofuranosidase activity. We have accomplished the synthesis of 1-bromo-2,3,5,6-benzoyl-D-galactofuranoside in good yields. We hope to be able to carry out the coupling of p-nitrophenyl with the release of HBr. We have found that the enzyme is unstable when frozen, yet it is stable when held at ambient temperature. We shall examine the reasons contributing to the instability under the various conditions. We have found a polysaccharide tightly associated with the enzyme. This polysaccharide can be removed under special conditions. We shall attempt to determine the role of the carbohydrate in stabilizing the enzyme and to study the polysaccharide's structure which is currently unknown.